Xuzoxen
Class: Gorgon Description Classified as Subject #3 by the JPCU archives, Xuzoxen is a human male of five (5) feet, seven (7) inches tall, weighing in at one hundred and sixty-seven (167) pounds, and appears to be 28 Earth years of age, despite JPCU theories saying he is more likely much older. With constantly-combed black hair he describes as “What you’d expect a used-car salesman,” to have and red eyes that constantly radiate a faint red glow, Xuzoxen is one of the more normal Subjects currently incarcerated by the JPCU. Xuzoxen is currently incarcerated in REDACTED, beneath New Orleans Louisiana. Subject #3, nicknamed “X” by his teammates, is being used as an Investigator by the JPCU as a test for the possibility of using Subjects as weapons. Subject #3 does have a second form, however. Due to his mastery of the magical arts, he has acquired the ability to shapeshift into a demon seemingly at will. His demon form stands at eight (8) feet tall and weighs in at two hundred and thirty two (232) pounds. This demon form shows a mastery of demonic energies, yet is unable to use any magical powers observed in his human form. This affect works vice versa as well. JPCU scientists theorize it has something to do with the two forms of energy conflicting within an entity’s body. History Xuzoxen was first apprehended in the middle of the Mojave Desert in Nevada. JPCU satellites revealed a large collection of demonic energy, so a team of Investigators were sent to deal with the problem. A compound was raided and Xuzoxen was the only survivor. According to several interrogation session, Xuzoxen belonged to a Satanic cult known as The Council of the Nether. Xuzoxen was born in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, but moved to Boston, Massachusetts after several incidents regarding local authorities. After this, hew moved to Nevada to follow up with The Council of the Nether, and was apprehended after that. He gained his knowledge of the magical arts through nightmares and the insanity he quickly developed as a result of them. He has also reported hearing voices, seeing demons, and having visions of such beasts that pass to him powerful spells and rituals for him to use against the enemies of Hell. Containment Procedures * Subject #3 is to be kept in a twelve (12) foot by twelve (12) foot by twelve (12) foot cube of nothing weaker than Titanium. There is to be one (1) door, ten (10) feet tall and six (6) feet wide, no thinner than two (2) feet and made of nothing weaker than Titanium. The entire cell is to be magically enchanted in order to be resistant to flame, plasma, explosions no weaker than a fifty-thousand (50,000) kiloton nuclear device, and demonic energy. There is to be one (1) slit in the door, five (5) feet six (6) inches off the floor, filled in with glass with a thickness matching that of the metal door itself. This slit is also to be enchanted and used to place food in the cell. * The exterior hallway leading to the cell is to be ten (10) feet tall and ten (10) wide, and must lead into a small checkpoint. * There are to be a minimum of four (4) security Personnel of Crimson Level or higher manning the hallway, and six (6) manning the checkpoint. * Food is to be provided three (3) times a day, although this number increases to five (5) if Subject #3 is to remain in his demon form for more than twenty four (24) hours prior to the new feeding cycle. * No Personnel are allowed within fifty (50) of the door, especially when the glass slit is open. Only Staff members are allowed to approach the door at all, and are allowed to place food in the slit. * Staff members should be vetted to ensure that no violent or trained Staff are assigned To Subject #3. * Under no circumstances should Staff or normal Personnel make contact with Subject #3. Subject #3 has exibited a number of abilities linked to REDACTED contact, and as such is prohibited from social contact for the forseeable future. Subject #3 has also been recorded as having the ability to turn those making REDACTED contact REDACTED. * No magical items of any level are to be stored in the same facility as Subject #3. Subject #3 has shown a degree of REDACTED over magical items, and as such is prohibited from being within several kilometers of any. * There are to be a minimum of four (4) cameras operational in Subject #3’s cell at all times, and must be monitered by security personnel of Crimson Level or higher at all times. * Subject #3 is only to be moved from his cell under clearance signed by a JPCU official of Executor title or higher. * The movement of Subject #3 is to be done by twenty (20) security Personnel of Crimson Level or higher. * When moving outside of the cell or facility, Subject #3 is to be placed on a Titanium dolly, strapped in with Titanium chains, have his mouth covered in a Steel muzzle, have his hands wrapped in Titanium “Stublocks,” be in human form, have his eyes blocked by a lead helmet and visor, his feet chained to the dolly with Titanium chains/locks, and have the JPCU “Töten-Kragen” secured around his neck. All but one (1) rule may be broken in the case that Subject #3 is on a mission as an Investigator, and that is that the Töten-Kragen is to be firmly in place at all times. * There is to be at least one (1) family of ducks in the facility at all times. Subject #3 has been documented as calmed by the sight and presence of ducks for reasons as of the time of writing unknown.